Seduced by The Future a DBGT Fanfic PMT
by QueenBubleGum
Summary: Future Trunks Earth has been destroyed, and he barely makes it out before Majin Buu destroyed his planet. He takes the time machine to a time farther in the Future and upon arriving he stumbles upon a beautiful girl in a yellow bikini (pan). Can he let go of the pain in his past to be with the Pan or will he be devastated by it forever? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

Seduced by The Future

****************Preface*****************

In the counter part of the future Manjin Boo had arrived on earth. The lone hero tried to defeat him and save everyone but, Manjin Boo was too powerful. As Manjin Boo was destroying everything and everyone that was left on earth Bulma told her son that there was another time machine. She told him to leave her behind because there was only enough room in the time machine for one person. Trunks tried to get his mother to go but, she told him no that she wanted to see her only love once again in the next world. So, Trunks reluctantly left his mother to travel to an unknown future alone.

Chapter 1

***Present day in the world of DBZ***

Trunks arrived in this new time that he knew nothing about. He landed on an island near a beach. He was feeling down about leaving his mother behind so he capsuled the time machine and started to walk on the beach.

"Hey, I got it! I got it!" Pan yelled chasing after a ball that Bulla threw.

"Watch out Pan!" Bulla tried to warn Pan as she was unknowingly headed straight toward Trunks.

"Huh?!" Pan said, as her body collided into Trunks.

As Trunks fell down on his back in the sand Pan landed on him unknowingly straddling him. Trunks made a groaning noise and looked up at the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen. Then he looked at where his hands were at on the girl. They were gripping the tops of her hips. He realized that she was wearing a very reviling yellow bikini. His face turned red and he immediately took his hands off of her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry mister..." Pan said, looking a little dizzy and she placed her hands on Trunks chest for support which in turn made her arms press against her breasts which made her breasts push closer together. Trunks saw this and blushed beat red trying not to think naughty thoughts about this young woman that was on top of him. Pan then blinked her eyes servile times and looked at Trunks for the first time. "Oh Trunks I'm sorry..." She then realized she was on top of him and turned beat red as well and immediately got off of him.

"Pan are you all right?" Bulla called to Pan from the place where she threw the ball.

Trunks got up and started dusting the sand off of himself hoping that would take his mind off of the beautiful young woman in front of him.

"Hey, I thought you had a meeting today and when did you grow out your hair?" Pan asked Trunks.

'Oh she must think I'm the Trunks from this time' Trunks thought.

"And you look younger too did you get some work done?" Pan asked as she got really close to Trunk's face.

Trunks turned red and tried to look away from her stare but ended up looking right at her cleavage instead. "UH! I-" Trunks stumbled back anime style. He put his hand behind his head and said, "I'm not the Trunks from this time."

"Oh! I knew it! Your the Trunks that helped out during the cells games." Pan pointed at Trunks and got a little closer to him. "My Dad told me stories about you when I was little. Have you come back for a visit or maybe something else is going to happen?" Pan asked getting a little bit excited at the thought of battle.

"No, I'm here because my world is gone." Trunks said as he looked down at the sand once again thinking about his mother.

"Oh My Gosh! What happened?" Pan said with a worried look on her face.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Trunks said.

"Oh." Pan said with a sad look on her face. "Well, your world maybe gone but your not alone. If you need to talk I'm always here." She said with her eyes closed and a cute smile on her face while she giggled a little. As she did this her arms once again pressed against her breasts.

Trunks saw this and blushed again. Then he remembered her saying that her dad told her stories about him. "Who is your dad?" he asked thoughtlessly.

Giggling Pan said, "Gohan, silly can't you tell?" Showing her son smile.

"Gohan! My senise!" He looked Pan up and down and immediately regretted it. He turned beat red and Pan noticed that.

"Gee you sure do turn red a lot." Pan giggles, "I bet your a virgin. Huh?" Pan looked at him with a light blush and a naughty look on her face.

"What!?" Trunks looked at Pan with embarrassment and flustered on his face.

Pan giggles and walked up to him unknowingly that she looked seductive to Trunks and put her lips to his ear to tell him a secret unknowing that her breasts pressed up against Trunks' chest. She said, "I'm a virgin too."

Trunks was turned on and huffing as Pan walked up to him. When she put her breasts on his chest and her lips on his ear he thought he was going to loose it. But, nothing prepared him for the words that she whispered in his ear. He heard those four little words and he busted. His nose bled anime style and he fell over in the sand uncontentious with a groan.

 **Hey guys tell me what you guys think! Hope you liked it!**

 **Will update again on 06-06-2017!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not own any DB, DBZ, or DBGT Characters or original story. My contain some sexual content in future chapters. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Trunks awoke on a soft bed in a very girly looking room. He heard a humming coming from a room with the door slightly open and steam was coming out of it. He knew it was a girls voice humming and he knew it was a bathroom. 'I wonder who's in there and how I got here.' Trunks thought. Looking around the room he remembered what happened on the beach and went to wipe away the blood from his nose when he realized there was none. 'Well who ever brought me here must have cleaned me up.'

It was then the humming stopped and the shower was shut off. The sounds of a normal shower ending was echoing in the room and Trunks was panicking. 'I've never been in a girls room. This is obliviously a girls room! Who's in there! Who's in there!'

Pan put a towel on and stepped out into her room forgetting about the man that she had brought into her house. She saw him and instantly remembered. He was on the bed with sweat all over his face with a worried /shocked look on his face, gripping the bed sheets, and looking at Pan from head to toe.

'She's..she's..she's...' "Naked!" Trunks' screamed.

This startled Pan and she squealed and ran to her bathroom slamming the door.

Trunks' was left on the bed huffing and trying to wrap his head around what he just saw.

Pan was also huffing. 'What was I thinking? Crap my clothes are in my room.' "Trunks?" she called from the bathroom.

Trunks was still shocked but he answered, "Y-yes?"

"Will you close your eyes? I have to put some clothes on. Please?"

Trunks was thinking about leaving but didn't know where he would go. This girl was the only one that could give him directions to anyone in his family. Since everyone hid their ki. "Yes." he said.

"Thanks!" she said as she came out of the bathroom again.

Trunks saw her for a second and closed his eyes. 'She really is naked.' Trunks started to huff again thinking about Pan in nothing but a towel.

Pan saw this and giggled, "I wasn't really naked. I was wearing a towel. Silly. Oh you can open your eyes now I'm behind my changing curtain."

Trunks opened his eyes to find a white sheet in front of a lamp and her body shadow panted on the sheet. Trunks huffed again harder this time as he watched the shadow figure of the beautiful young woman. He wanted to close his eyes again but couldn't so he stared at her as he got more and more turned on. He watched this smooth womanly shapely form move in what he thought was erotic ways.

"I'm really sorry I scared you. I just forgot I brought you here." Pan giggled. When all she heard was hard panting from Trunks she decided to ask, "Are you okay Trunks?" As she came out from behind the curtain in search of her shoes. "Where are they?" she asked out loud.

Trunks looked at Pan up and down. She was wearing a little flower printed summer dress that was a little too short but was beautiful on Pan.

"Oh! Here they are!" Pan said as she got down on her hands and knees to grab them out from under her desk. Little did she know that when she did that she showed her panties to Trunks.

"Ah!" Trunks hopped up off the bed and was up against Pans bedroom wall with a solid deep red face.

"Whats wrong Trunks?" Pan asked as she quickly hopped up on her feet with shoes in hand. She looked at Trunks for the first time since she came out of the bathroom again. She saw a very embarrassed Trunks pinned to the wall. Then she looked down at his crotch and saw something bulgy sticking out of his pants. 'Is he trying to steal my underwear?' A little mad at him she walked right up to him and grabbed his bulge and was surprised at how hard it was. "You trying to steal my underwear? Well I caught you bud!"

Trunks groaned and got surprisingly harder, "That's my..." 'Oh I'm so turned on. What should I call it?'

"Your what?" Pan asked 'I don't think this is my underwear I don't have hard underwear. Maybe I should squeeze it or poke it to find out what it is.' That's exactly what Pan did. And as she did Trunks moaned which startled Pan. 'Maybe this is his..."

Pan looked really red and looked up at Trunk's face to see a blush and heated look on his face. She let go of him and backed up. "Oh My Gosh! Was that your...?"

Trunks turned away from Pan to try and calm down, "Yes..." he said.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter if you did please fav and leave a review. Thank you all for your support! Next chapter will be up ASAP. stay tuned! lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up! Don't own any of the characters or original story. Enjoy!**

"Oh My Gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't hurt it did I?" 'Why did I just ask that? I'm so stupid!'

"Uh... No..."

"I'll go get you some ice or something okay?" she said running out of her room to the kitchen.

Trunks huffing and puffing trying to calm down said, "Okay good idea." As he sat on the bed. 'I can't believe that just happened. Why did she ask me if she hurt it? That was the most amazing feeling ever. No, I have to calm down.'

Pan came rushing in at that time with a bag of ice and she knelled on the floor right in front of his bulge, "Is it okay? Here is some ice. I'm so sorry."

Trunks was going to say thank you but was distracted by her cleavage, "Uh..." His bulge got bigger and was now painfully pressing up against his zipper. He put his hand on it, "Oh ouch."

Pan looked worried. 'Maybe I squeezed it too hard and hurt it.' "Here put some ice on it."

"No!" Trunks said.

"Why not?" Pan wondered, "Dose it hurt because I squeezed it too hard?"

"No... It hurts because... I'm really... turned on." Trunks said in between pants and embarrassment.

"Oh! Whats turning you on?" Pan wondered.

'Does she really have to ask that?' Trunks thought but then he looked at her face and knew that she did because she really didn't know. "You." He said.

Pan blushed, "Me? How?"

Trunks was calming down now and breathing kinda normal with his eyes closed, "Because, you told me to open up my eyes and I did but I could see your shadow though the sheet then you come out and bind over and I saw your panties then you come over and grab my..."

"Whats going on here?" Bulla asked as she heard Trunks say all that.

"Bulla?" Pan said as she shot up to her feet.

Trunks looked at her with a shocked look then looked at his still present bulge and ran to Pans bathroom slamming the door.

"What did you do to him?" Bulla asked, "That's my brother. What is he doing here when he is supposed to be at work?"

"Hes not your brother from this time hes from a different time. Hes the future Trunks that we heard about as kids."

"Oh. Well that makes since. His hair is longer and he looks younger. Why did he say he saw you bind over and stuff?"

"Uh because I unknowingly turned him on." Pan showed her son smile.

"Oh My Gosh! He must be attracted to you Pan." Bulla giggles.

"I guess but, I didn't know I turned him on. And when I saw that bulgy thing in his pants I thought he was trying to steel my underwear."

"What did you do, Pan?"

"I grabbed his... Penis!" Pan cried she didn't know what else to do.

Trunks heard this and realized he was no longer turned on but worried about the beautiful young woman that was crying. He came out of the bathroom, "I'm fine really please don't cry."

Pan sniffed and looked at Trunks up and down with tiers rolling down her face. 'Oh My Gosh! Am I attracted to him too? He does look hot.' "Are you really attracted to me?" Pan asked Trunks.

Trunks was shocked by the question but knew he had to answer truthfully if he ever wanted to find out anything about his family in this time. "Yes. Your the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Trunks blushed as he said this.

Pan looked at him with anime eyes. "Really? That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Then she remembered that she never told him her name. "By the way my name is Pan." she said as she walked up to him.

Bulla felt awkward so she waited in the living room.

"Pan I-I like that name." Trunks said turning red looking at her breasts.

"Is that why you fainted at the beach?"

"What?"

"Because you are attracted to me?"

"Oh- Well you pressed your body on me and stuff and I-"

"And you..." Pan was really close to Trunks making Trunks pant again.

"Your turning me on again, Pan..."

Pan blushed and backed off. "I'm sorry does your... you know hurt still?" She said turning red.

"Uh... A little... But not because you hurt it or anything." 'Were talking about my penis...'

"Then why does it hurt?" Pan didn't understand anything about the male body, she didn't even know what a mans penis looked like.

"Uh because I got... Uh hard and... Soft and now I'm... getting hard again." Trunks blushed this was all so new to him hes never been so aroused before but of course hes never been this close to a girl before.

"Oh My Gosh! So it hurts when it does that? How do you get it to stop?" Pan said more curious.

"Uh... I have to..." Trunks was really embarrassment at this point 'does she really want to know or is she just teasing? By the look on her face I think she really wants to know.'

"To what? Can I do anything to help with the pain?"

"Uh... What? I um..." Trunks looks down and wished he hadn't because Pan bent down pressing her breasted together with her arms and had a very innocent look on her face. "Have to cum!"

Pan and Trunks faces turned red. Pan asked, "You mean... like...Sex?"

Trunks turned even redder and said, "Well, yes... Sort of."

Pan looked up at Trunks with a bright red blush on her cheeks, "Do you want me...?"

'What kind of question is that?! Yes! No! I cant say that we just met! Dose she want it? She was all over me... Is this what you want Pan?' Trunks thoughts were panicked.

"Pan! Your Parents are here!" Bulla called.

"Oh My Gosh! Come one! I'm not supposed to have boys in my room." Pan grabbed Trunks hand and Trunks wasn't expecting it he was still shocked that she asked that question. Trunks tripped and few over Pan down the steps and Pan was flying toward Trunks. As they crashed onto the floor Gohan and Videl came in to see Pan straddling Trunks at the bottom of the steps with Trunks hands on Pans waist. Just like on the beach.

Pan and Trunks groaned as Pan put her hands on Trunks chest for support.

"What is going on here?" Gohan asked angrily.

Pan shook her head and screamed. Trunks screamed too. And at the same time they said with a blush on their cheeks, "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Trunks didn't even see Gohan or Videl he was more worried about the bright red bump on Pans head. He sat up with Pan still on his lap and touched the bump on pans head. At the same time Pan touched the bump on Trunks head. Trunks asked, "Does it hurt?"

"Ouch, yes, Trunks..."

Trunks blushed a little at the way Pan said his name. 'Oh, shes so hot and sexy.' "Come on lets get you some ice. My head can be really hard sometimes." They both laughed a little and Gohan took it the wrong way.

"What?" Gohan said enraged. But Pan nor Trunks herd him.

Trunks put his left arm around Pans waist and took his other arm and grabbed her leg and swung it over his lap so he could put his arm under her knees. Then he got up and carried her to the kitchen and sat her down on the counter. He looked for ice in the refrigerator. He found two packages of peas for them and put one gently on Pans head.

Bulla and Videl watched with awe as Trunks and Pan completely ignored the world.

"Better?" Trunks asked close to Pans face and standing in between her legs as she sat on the counter.

"Oh yes Trunks thank you. That feels so good." Pan leaned into the bag of peas which made Pans lips touch Trunks lips.

Trunks blushed and Pan and Trunks staired at each other as their lips touched. Trunks dropped the peas in his hands and jumped back in shock, breaking the kiss. They both blushed beat red and put their hands on their lips as they looked at each other.

Trunks and Pan blushed. They said at the same time to each other, "I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me."

Gohan had enough, "What the heck is going on here? Why is Trunks here and why are you guys kissing and touching like a couple? Are you two dating?" He asked frustration written all over his face.

"Dad, this is future Trunks the one you told stories about when I was little. " Pan told Gohan as he looked at Trunks in shock.

"Gohan?" Trunks asked.

"What?" Gohan asked as he looked at Trunks and then looked at Pan who was gently putting the bag of peas on her aching head. "Then what are you doing here?" Gohan asked Trunks.

"My time is no more. I came here to live in this time." Trunks said thinking of his mother that he left behind.

'I can't believe we kissed in front of my parents...' Pan thought embarrassed.

"Well, if you want to stay in this time you will keep your hands off my daughter. Understand?" Gohan said to Trunks.

"Gohan that's not right. Pan is a senior in high school she can date." Videl said to Gohan.

"Yeah dad that's not fair! I really like Trunks." Pan said with a blush on her cheeks as she looked at Trunks.

Trunks looked at Pan and said, "I really like you too, Pan."

"How long has this been going on?" Gohan asked Pan.

"Today Dad. He showed up today at the beach."

"And you like each other? You two just met." Gohan said.

"Gohan, I know we just met but I really want to date your daughter." Trunks said to Gohan.

Gohan thought for a minute and looked at Videl, "What do you think?"

"I think if they are just dating it would be better then them seeing each other behind our backs." Videl said.

Gohan sighed knowing it was true, "Fine. You two can date. But hands to your self's no touching and stuff. Got it?"

"Thanks Dad." Pan said with a big smile. And Trunks nodded his head and smiled at Pan.

"So, now that that's all done. Can we go to the mall now?" Bulla asked Pan.

"Yeah! You want to come too Trunks?"

"Yeah I need to get some clothes. These are the only ones I have." Trunks said.

 **I hope you enjoyed it, if you did please fav. and review. Thank yall so much! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! *Contains some smut* Don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT this is fanfiction so contains no actual events from anime or manga pertaining the PMT pairing. Enjoy!**

Trunks, Pan, and Bulla was at the mall shopping for some clothes for Trunks. Bulla was letting Trunks use her credit card and Trunks was going to pay her back when he got a job.

"You know you can come live with me till you can get your own place Trunks." Bulla told him.

"Thanks. Wheres it at?"

"You've been there. Our mom and dad live there silly."

This caught Trunks off guard, he knew she looked like his mother but wasn't sure if it was just him or if she was his sister. "So, your my sister?"

"Yes. I look like our mother don't I?

"Well, yes."

"Anyway are you two done? Because I'm ready to go home." Bulla asked them.

"Are you ready to go Pan?"

"Yeah I am."

So, they capsuled Trunks clothes and flew off.

They landed outside Bulla's home.

"Mom, Dad I'm home!" Bulla yelled.

"And Trunks is here with you. But hes not the Trunks from this time is he?" Bulma asked.

"How did you know?" Pan asked Bulma.

"I knew by just looking at him. You can stay here Trunks. I always knew you would come back."

"Thanks. I think I am going to go pick a room. Do you want to come with me Pan?"

Pan blushed thinking of the kiss they shared, "Sure..."

Trunks blushed too and grabbed her hand to go up the stares. They walked till he came to a door and opened it to find a a guest bedroom with a bathroom connected to it. Trunks and Pan entered the room.

Pan blushed as she looked around the room she was nervous. "So, what-" Pan didn't get to ask her question because Trunks spun her around and kissed her. He couldn't help it he had been thinking about that kiss they shared the whole time they were in the mall. They both moaned and pressed their bodies together.

"Hey Mom! I'm home..." Trunks came in from a long day of work and felt two ki's in the guess bedroom one was Pan for sure but the other was unfamiliar to him. 'Hmm I wonder if Pan made a new friend.' Trunks worked his way up to the guess bedroom to surprise Pan but he got a different surprise.

Trunks was feeling Pans back and was walking her to the bed while Pan was clinging herself to his groin. They made it to the bed and Trunks gently laid Pan on it while still kissing her. He was on top of her gripping her waist while Pan was moaning and grinding against Trunks when the other Trunks walked in.

"Surprise..." Trunks said when he walked in.

M. Trunks stopped kissing Pan and looked up with his face all red and huffing. Pan was red as well and panted with a dreamy look in her eyes. Then she saw that the door was open and M. Trunks was looking at something or someone.

"Trunks!" Pan yelled. Both Trunks looked at Pan but M. Trunks jumped off the bed.

"Whats going on Pan?" Trunks asked.

"Hi. I'm the Trunks from the future I just arrived today." M. Trunks said, while he blushed.

"You just _arrived_ today and your making out with Pan?" Trunks asked.

"Who I make out with is none of your business, Trunks." Pan was angry at him. 'How dare he makes it seem like I'm easy.'

M. Trunks looked at her and walked to her. He pulled her up to a standing position.

"Bull shit! Does your parents know you are here with him making out?"

"Yes they do. Now leave us alone." Pan said to Trunks.

Trunks didn't care anymore he looked at Pan and that's all he saw was her. He grabbed her waist and looked her up and down.

Pan looked up at M. Trunks and blushed, "What are you doing, Trunks...?" Pan panted 'Oh My Gosh I am so turned on with him just looking at me.'

"Pan..." 'She is so sexy when she pants and says my name.'

"Trunks..." 'What should I do? I don't know what to do!'

Trunks watched with jealousy but then Bulla walked up, "Leave them alone Trunks. Besides you have Maren remember?"

Trunks sighed and shut the door leaving them alone.

Pan panicked and was beat red, "Maybe we should take things slow." 'I'm not ready to have sex! I'm not even sure where to start!'

"Is that what you want?" Trunks asked Pan with a little blush on his cheeks. 'I can wait if she wants to wait. What if she says she wants me now!? What am I going to do?'

"I..I..I don't know... Trunks..." Pan pants with blush on her face.

"Don't do that if you want me to stop." 'Did I just say that out loud?! What is going on?!'

"Do what?"

"Say my name like that." 'It's like I'm here but someone else is talking!'

"Oh..." Pan moaned when he rubbed his finger tips lightly on her exposed back. "Trunks..." Pan closed her eyes and moved her head back exposing her neck. Trunks kissed her neck and Pans eyes opened but her eyes were red. Pan moaned and looked at Trunks but what she saw frightened her. His eyes were red as blood.

Pan screamed and pushed Trunks into the wall, "Your a monster!" She yelled at Trunks. She ran out of the room and down the stairs and out the door. She flew off leaving Trunks groaning there in shock in the wall 'What just happened?'

 **I hope you enjoyed this ch. If you did fav., review, and follow for more! Ch 5 will be up soon so stay tuned! Thank you all for your support! Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey back again I see! I am so glad you like this Fanfic. Fun Fact: this is actually the very first fanfic I have ever written. Don't own any DB, DBZ, DBGT story or characters. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Trunks enrolled in high school and it was the first day of school a week since he had seen Pan. 'Maybe I was too forceful with her. She called me a monster... I should apologize..' As first period started he looked around and saw Pan. His heart started to pound in his chest, he was huffing, and sweating but he knew he had to go talk to her. He was walking toward her just as Pan turned to look his way. What she saw was a hunched over Trunks sweating like a pig and huffing like a bull with psycho eyes.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Pan screamed at him, "Get away from me!" She yelled out of fear for her life.

Trunks was shocked and hurt 'Did she really want nothing to do with me anymore?' He sighed and closed his eyes as he sat down in front of Bulla. He was only one row to the right of Pan and she was sitting next to Bulla.

Pan looked at Trunks 'Maybe he wasn't a monster... Maybe it was just the lighting in the room that night... And what about today? That look... Maybe he was just nervous or something... I should apologize. I will after class.' Pan made up her mind she was going to apologize after class.

The bell rang and Trunks was gathering his things thinking about what Pan had said to him when a tap on his shoulder startled him. He turned around to see the only person that could make him feel better.

Pan smiled at him with her eyes closed and bent down anime style, "Sorry about earlier and last week you just scared me." Then she giggled.

Trunks scratched his head, "How did I scare you?"

Pan stepped closer to Trunks and pressed her body against him to whisper in his ear.

"Uh...Pa-" Trunks was turning red and thinking about her body.

"I will tell you after school." Pan whispered in his ear then stepped back and giggled with her eyes closed and turned to skip out of the class room leaving Trunks in the room by himself.

Trunks was huffing and red faced 'What? After school! I have to wait till after school? Why dose she do that to me? Tease me then run away... Shes soo hot.'

After school Pan and Bulla was walking toward the front door of the school. Trunks was there waiting for them with his capsule corp suit on and car keys in hand. Trunks was just about to say something to the girls when M. Trunks came running down the hall way, "Pan! Its after school!"

Trunks scrunched his eye brows at Pan, "After school? Was you and your "boyfriend" going to go make out somewhere after school?" Trunks teased Pan.

M. Trunks was huffing holding his knees by Pans side. Pan looked at M. Trunks and then looked at Trunks, "Yes! That's exactly what we were going to do. Right, Trunks, Baby?"

M. Trunks looked up at Pan. 'Baby? Do I want to go make out?' , "Yes!" M. Trunks grabbed Pans hand and pulled her out the door. "Lets go somewhere private!"

Pan was took by surprise when he grabbed her, "Trunks!"

Trunks picked her up when no one was around and flew away in search of a private place. 'I cant wait to kiss those lips again.' Trunks thought remembering their first kiss.

Pan was looking at Trunks face. He had googly eyes and a silly smile he was obviously thinking about something great. Pan giggled at Trunks and Trunks shook his head then looked down at Pan. 'What was she laughing at? Was making out a joke? Does she think this is funny?' Trunks landed on a remote island and sat Pan up right on her feet.

Pan sighed as she sat her book bag down on the beach and took off her sweater-vest making her breasts bounce. Then she thew her sweater on her book bag and tossed her hair. Trunks was looking at her get comfortable and also looking at her tight white button up shirt. It was so tight around her breasts that it looked like one wrong move and her shirt would bust open.

She looked at Trunks and noticed him staring at her breasts. She walked up to him each step making her breasts bounce.

"Uh..." Trunks was turning red looking at Pans breasts. 'I should look away. I shouldn't be staring at her...' Then he noticed he could see her bra through her shirt she was wearing a very low cut black bra that looked like her breasts would pop out at any moment. "Ah..." Trunks turned beat red.

"Trunks? Are you okay?" Pan giggled with a slight blush on her face. She knew very well what she was doing to him.

'Okay? Okay? Didn't she know what she was doing to me?' Trunks huffed looking at her face. She looked like a sexy love goddess to him. "Y-yeah. Why wouldn't I be fine?" He lightly chucked but it sounded like a dry laugh.

"Well that's good. Because we need to talk. Remember?" Pan said getting really close to Trunks.

"Uh... Y-yeah. How could I forget?" Trunks cleared his throat. "You were going to tell me how I scared you both times." 'Then we can make out!' Trunks blushed at his thoughts.

"Yeah." Pan laid her sweater down on the sand and sat down on it. "Come. Sit next to me."

Trunks sat down next to Pan and she told him why she got scared both time. "Oh so I had red eyes that night?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah but I think I might have been imagining it. Because your eyes are blue." Pan giggled.

"Yeah but we're sayans there's no telling. Our eyes might turn red when are aroused." Trunks said thoughtfully.

Pan blushed at the thought of being aroused. "Yeah but how would we know for sure?"

"Well, we could always go ask my father. I'm sure he would know something about it and if not then we could say it was nothing. Right?"

"Yeah. But..." Pan looked down at her hands in her lap and blushed.

"But what, Pan?"

"Well, we would have to tell Vegeta what all was going on that night..." Pan blushed more as she looked up at Trunks.

"Oh... Well yeah..." Trunks blushed too. "But we will never know unless we ask right?" Trunks asked Pan.

"Well... Yeah... That is true." So, Pan and Trunks took to the sky to go ask Vegeta about the red eyes.

 **I wonder what they are going to find out from Vegeta. Stay tuned for more! If you are enjoying this story please Fav. Review, and Follow for more! Thanks for all of your support! Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that its been a while since last update. But, here is ch 6! We get to find out what the "Red eyes" Mean. Hope you enjoy this ch! Don't own db, dbz, dbgt, Characters or story. Enjoy!**

Back at the school...

"What was that all about?" Bulla asked Trunks as she got into his car.

"Nothing..." Trunks had a very pissed off look on his face. He didn't like that Pan was off with well, himself. 'How dare she pick him over me. Why doesn't she want me? Oh yeah... I remember...'

Pan was age 16 and Bulla had invited Pan to her Junior prom. Pan was getting ready at Bulla's house when she herd a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Pan asked

"Its Trunks. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Trunks came in and he was wearing a black suit and a bow tie. "I figured you needed a date to the prom." Trunks said smugly to Pan smiling to himself. 'Yes! I did it! She will be mine.'

Pan looked at Trunks and laughed. Turning Trunks smiling face into one of confusion. "That's funny Trunks. I would never go with you. Your too old." Pan laughed at him again and pushed past him while Trunks stood there in shock and hurt then anger. 'How dare she think I'm too old?'

Trunks and Pan arrived at the Briefs house and walked in to find Vegeta eating some food at the kitchen table. Vegeta looked at Trunks and Pan, "Hello son, and Pan."

"Father.."

"Hey Vegeta." Pan said, blushing at the thought of the question they had to ask him.

Vegeta saw this and turned around to face them, "Alright Spit it out."

"Father we want to ask you about... the red eyes..." Trunks said.

"The red eyes happen when two sayans are trying to mate. But how do you know...?" 'They were trying to mate...' Vegeta thought.

Trunks and Pan were blushing and looking at each other.

"Don't tell me I don't care." Vegeta said grabbing his sandwich and leaving.

"Well, at least we don't have to tell him..." Trunks said to Pan.

"Yeah but he knows what we were doing." Pan blushed more.

"Yeah but now we know what the red eyes mean and why I had them. Plus you might have had them too. I didn't get to see your eyes." Trunks said to Pan.

'We could find out if my eyes turn red... Oh My Gosh I can't believe I just thought that.' Pan blushed.

Trunks noticed her blush and asked, "Why are you blushing Pan?"

Pan shook her head and said, "It's nothing." She blushed a little bit more.

Trunks blushed a little while he grabbed Pans hands and looked at her straight in the face, "Pan, you can tell me anything." 'Where did that come from?'

Pan looked up at Trunks, "Well, I was just thinking that we could find out if my eyes will turn red..." Pan's and Trunks faces turned red.

Trunks looked down at Pans hands and slid his hands up Pans slender arms. 'Her skin is so soft and warm.'

"Trunks..." Pan moaned softly with a blush on her face.

Trunks groaned at Pans moan as he slid his hands up more on Pans arms to her neck then he gripped her face gently in his hands. He lightly rubbed the tips of his thumbs on her cheeks of her face. "I want to kiss you, Pan." Trunks said with a light blush on his cheeks.

Pan looked at Trunks lips and pressed her body closer to Trunks. With a blush on her face she said, "Kiss me Trunks..."

Trunks presided to get closer to her lips and just as he was about to kiss her Bulma walked in to the kitchen. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Both Pan and Trunks looked at Bulma and she looked at them with a frightened look on her face. Both Pan and Trunks then looked at each other and saw why. They both had blood red eyes.

"Was we just about to..?" Trunks asked Pan.

"I think so..." Pan said to Trunks.

"Just about to what?" Bulma asked them.

Trunks let go of Pan and they both turned red in the face. Vegeta was standing right there watching and he decided he would jump in, "They were trying to mate." Trunks and Pan looked at Vegeta then at Bulma then they both looked down at the floor all at the same time. They both looked up at each other and locked eyes.

Pan giggled at Trunks, "You weren't really going to attack me like that were you, Trunks." Pan blushed as she tilted her head and bent down slightly. As she did that her arms pressed against her breasts making them squish together.

Trunks saw this and turned red as he glanced at her breasts, "Uh...Pan..." Pan giggled and pressed her breasts on Trunks chest as she tip toed so she could kiss Trunks on the cheek but just as she did Trunks turned his head just in time to catch the kiss on his lips. Trunks grabbed her shoulders and deepened the kiss. Pan then put her hands on his chest and broke the kiss to look up at Trunks. Pan panted with a blush on her cheeks as Trunks said, "Its my turn to tease you then walk away leaving you feeling all hot." 'Why did I just say that?' Trunks then kissed her again making Pan moan then he broke the kiss and walked up the stares, "See you tomorrow, Pan."

Pan was panting and red faced as she looked at Bulma and Vegeta. They both were staring with shocked looks on their faces. Pan huffed and looked up the stares 'How dare he do that in front of Bulma and Vegeta.' Pan was mad and a little flustered but she ran up stares to Trunks room to give him a piece of her mind.

She opened the door and turned red at what she saw. Trunks was getting undressed and only had on his boxers. He turned to look at the intruder to his room and turned red. "Pan, What?..."

Pan sucked in a breath and walked in his room still mad at him and flustered, "No, you don't get to do that then just turn and come up to your room like your all smooth!" Pan looked at his abs and pecks and blushed. She looked away from his chest to look at his face. 'He's so hot' she thought.

'She's even hot when shes pissed.' Trunks blushed and looked Pan up and down. "Then what Pan are you going to tease me then walk away? I'm already turned on if you do anything else I might..." Trunks blushed more not able to finish his sentence.

Pan blushed and looked down at Trunks crotch and saw the tipi in his underwear. She had never seen a fully erect penis and she didn't know what to do. She turned around and put her hand on her mouth with a fully red face. She notice her heart was racing and her woman hood was throbbing 'I'm I turned on too?' "I'm sorry..." Pan apologized, "I didn't know... I'm making it hurt..." Pan started to cry.

Trunks felt like a jerk, here he was standing there in his underwear and blaming her for turning him on. "You think my penis is hurting?"

Pan looked at Trunks, "Yes. That's what you said. When it gets hard and soft a lot it hurts..."

"Yeah but I don't expect you to do anything about it. We can't... I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything." Trunks blushed.

"I want to... I just want to wait..." Pan blushed, "Till I love you..."

Trunks looked at Pan in the face and walked to her to hug her. "I understand, Pan. I want to wait till your ready because I'm already falling in love with you."

 **Hope you enjoyed that ch. If you did please fav, review, and follow for more! also if you like this story check out my other stories if you haven't already! Thank you so much for your support! until next time! Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Here is Chapter 7 we are getting into some dirty stuff so if you like the innocent stuff you have been warned! I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always I don't own db, dbz, dbgt original characters or story.**

The next day at school Trunks and Bulla had switched seats. As class was going on Trunks kept glancing at Pan and Pan kept glancing at Trunks. Each time they would look at each other they would blush. 'He said he was falling in love with me...' Pan blushed more at the thought of that night in Trunks bedroom.

******************** Flash Back ***********************

"I want to... I just want to wait..." Pan blushed, "Till I love you..."

Trunks looked at Pan in the face and walked to her to hug her. "I understand, Pan. I want to wait till your ready because I'm already falling in love with you."

******************** End of Flash Back ******************

Trunks was thinking the same thing. 'She wants to have sex with me she just wants to wait till shes in love with me first...' Trunks was so happy he felt like he was going to burst out into a song and dance routine. 'Maybe I should ask her out on a date. That draws people closer together... I think I will after class...'

The bell rang and as Pan was gathering her stuff she looked over at Trunks he was standing right next to her. "Hi, Trunks." Pan said blushing at him.

"H-Hi... I was wondering i-if you would like t-to go on a...uh d-date with m-me?..." Trunks said with all his nerves in his voice. He was sweating and huffing but at lease he got out the question.

Pan was surprised and excited, "Yes! Yes I would love too." Pan blushed

'Yes! She said yes!' Trunks thought happily, "Okay, tonight then?"

Pan blushed more, "Yes." She leaned over toward Trunks and kissed his cheek. Then she left the class room leaving a beat red Trunks.

After school Pan was walking with Bulla to the door. Pan had told her about Trunks asking her out in first period.

"That's great Pan! I know you two are crazy about each other." Bulla looked at Pan as they walked she wanted to ask about the older Trunks but she didn't know how. So, she did her signature sigh that made Pan look at her.

"What's wrong Bulla?" Pan asked.

"Well its just that I couldn't help but notice the strange tension between you and the older Trunks. Whats up with that?"

Pan looked down and said, "It all started the time you invited me to your junior prom." And so Pan told Bulla all of what happened.

"Whoa you actually called him old?" Bulla asked while she giggled a little.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean to be mean to him. I just thought he was joking... But then he confronted me after prom and told me his true intentions. But, I didn't and still don't see him like that... But, now I'm confused because of M. Trunks. I mean would I like Trunks if he was younger?..."

Bulla thought about this for a little while and said, "I don't think you would. The reason why you like M. Trunks is because hes a warrior and not spoiled like Trunks is. M. Trunks had a tough life he lived though and Trunks didn't."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Thanks Bulla! Well, I better get home so I can get ready for my date! Bye!" Pan said running off to find a place to take to the air.

Bulla smiled and silently said bye to Pan as she waited for her ride home.

Trunks flew to Pans house to pick her up. He had got her some flowers that he picked himself and he was wearing a nice dress shirt and dress pants. He was ready for this evening as he flew down to her window to knock on it. But what he saw made him blush and hide against the siding of the house. He saw Pan standing in front of a mirror in her bra and panties putting on her make up. 'I saw her in her underwear.' Trunks blushed more.

Pan heard something at the window but shrugged as she continued putting on her make up. But, then she felt Trunks ki outside her window. She looked at the window but he wasn't there. She looked confused and walked to her window and looked out it. And that's when she seen him pinned to the siding of her house blushing beat red. Pan giggled and opened the window, "You can come in Trunks."

Trunks looked at her, "Uh...Pan..."

"I know I am in my underwear but this makes us even because I have seen you in your underwear." Pan giggled at him. Trunks tried not to look at her but was unsuccessful as he came through the window. "You can sit on the bed and wait if you want. I just have to put on my dress."

Trunks nodded as he looked away from Pan's black bra and panties. He sat on her bed thinking of the last time he was here.

Pan grabbed her dress and slid it on but was having trouble with the zipper. She looked at Trunks as he looked at the floor. "Trunks?"

Trunks looked up at Pan to see her in her dress with the back open and Pan looking at him over her shoulder. Trunks blushed and said, "Yes?" 'Maybe she wants me to rub her back...'

****** Trunks imagination ******

Trunks looked up at Pan to see her in her dress with the back open and Pan looking at him over her shoulder. "Trunks will you rub me?" Pan said blushing as her dress slid down her body.

"Yes!" Trunks yelled and got up off the bed. He started creeping toward her with his hands in front of him with his fingers twitching.

"Trunks..." Pan moaned as Trunks touched her. "Trunks..." Pan said a little more hurried. "Trunks.. Trunks?" She said more of a concern in her voice.

****** End of Trunks imagination ******

"Trunks?" Pan said his name as a question with concern in her voice.

"Huh? What?" Trunks shook his head trying to get his head out of the gutter.

"Can you help me zip up my dress?" Pan was right in front of him with her back turned to him and all he could see was her bare back and her bra strap. He blushed and muttered a simple "mmhmm." He started to grab for the zipper with his finger tips when he grazed his finger tips on Pans back. "Trunks..." Pan gasped. 'AHH! IT'S JUST LIKE MY IMAGINATION!' Trunks thought. He gulped and he started to zip up her dress watching that beautiful back disappear.

But all that was left to see was her neck. He wanted so much to kiss her neck. Then she turned around with blush on her cheeks and her breasts were heaving up and down with each breath she took. 'She's even sexy when she breaths.'

"Trunks..." Pan said lightly and that turned Trunks on even more then her body did.

"Y-yes?" Trunks gulped and poked his finger in his collar of his shirt to pull it away from his neck.

"I want you to kiss me..." Pan blushed.

Trunks blushed and looked at her lips as she licked them slowly. Trunks gasped as he watched. 'I want to kiss her so bad... What am I waiting for? She wants it.'

Pan looked at him with innocent eyes, blush on her cheeks, and with her biting her lip. Little did she know that that look was driving Trunks crazy. "Will you kiss me... Before we go...?" Pan asked.

'Will I kiss you? Yes!' Trunks nodded and slid his hand on her cheek. Pan closed her eyes as her lips trembled slightly. "Oh Pan..." Trunks said aloud not thinking. Pan opened her eyes to look at him and Trunks moved his face toward hers and his lips lightly touched Pans. They both sucked in their breath and Pan licked his lips and blushed. That startled him, "Why did you lick my lips?" Trunks whispered to Pan near her lips.

"I saw it on a movie." Pan blushed as she whispered back at Trunks. , "I wanted to try it."

"Mmm..." Trunks said and decided to lick her lips as well. Pan gasped, and then Trunks kissed her gently. He tasted her strawberry lip gloss and liked it. He put his other hand on the other side of her face and depend the kiss. He slid his tongue in her mouth and Pan pushed on his chest breaking the kiss to look at him.

"What was that?" Pan asked.

Trunks blushed, "A-A french kiss..."

"Oh..." Pan blushed. Pan relaxant in his arms and he drew her in for another kiss. They both moaned and depend the kiss as they french kissed. Trunks groaned against Pans lips and pushed her up against her wall of her bedroom. Trunks had let go of her face to grab her hips and push himself closer to her body. Pan moaned as her arms wrapped around Trunks neck and her breasts pressed hard against his chest.

"Pan..." Trunks panted as he was kissing down her chin to her neck. Pan was panting as well as soft moans escaped her lips. Trunks then slid his hands behind her thighs and picked Pan up. As he did that Pan wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Trunks... Oh..." Pan moaned louder as he kissed down from her neck toward her breasts. As he was doing that Pan slid her fingers into Trunks hair and tugged lightly making him groan against her.

Trunks then grabbed her buttocks and wrapped his other arm around her back. He then swung her around to lay her gently on her bed.

Pan felt something poke her woman hood as he laid her down and she moaned really loud. Gohan heard that and thought Pan had hurt herself not knowing about Trunks and Pans date. As Gohan was climbing the stairs Trunks had kissed Pan to quiet her moan. Pan was squirming with sexual excitement and making Trunks groan as Gohan busted in the door.

He saw what was going on and got angry but Pan and Trunks was in their own little world. Trunks continued to tease Pan with his manhood.

Just as Pan was about to come Gohan said, "What is going on in here?!"

Pan and Trunks looked up to see a very angry Gohan. Pan screamed really loud and Trunks grabbed Pan to take her to the bathroom. He sat her down on the counter and shut the door. "Sorry Gohan but this isn't a good time right now." Trunks told Gohan.

Gohan was pissed off, "You two come out of there now! We need to have a really long talk!"

Pan was embarrassed and her woman hood was still throbbing. She put her hands down there and squeezed her thighs on them to try and calm down. 'I can't believe I almost came.' Pan thought as she looked down at her thighs. Trunks put his hands on her thighs and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry we got caught Pan. And I'm sorry I took it too far." 'He's apologizing for something I wanted...' Pan thought.

Pan looked up at Trunks, "No, I... Wanted it... Trunks." Pan said blushing.

Trunks was surprised, "You did?"

Pan blushed more, "Yes... I-I liked it... It felt good..." Pan was beat red. And so was Trunks.

Gohan started beating on the door, "Come out now!"

Trunks looked down at her hands stuffed between her thighs, "Why are you doing that?" Trunks asked Pan.

Pan blushed, "Because you got me really aroused and..." Pan blushed more.

"And what?" Trunks was blushing too but he was curious.

"You almost made me come..." Pan was red as she admitted that to Trunks.

 **I hope you enjoyed this ch. if you did please fav. review, and follow for more! Bye for now!**


End file.
